


Second Showdown

by Fanfic_CJ



Series: Ends and Beginnigs [1]
Category: Noir (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_CJ/pseuds/Fanfic_CJ
Summary: The big confrontation with the BO is through, and most of them are out of the picture. But things are not safe for our friends yet. And someone hires NOIR to keep Ran safe.Tags will be added as the story progresses.





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Conan, Mouri Ran and all DC characters were created by Aoyama Gōshō.  
> Yuumura Kirika and Mireille Bouquet were created by Bee Train animation studio.

  
“I’m home” Kirika announces as she comes home from school. She throws her Karate Gi into the dirty linen. In the main room, Mireille looks up from her laptop. “We got a job offer – saving a girl from being assassinated.” Kirika walks up to her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Resting her chin on Mireille’s shoulder, she looks at the screen, which shows an image of a girl in Teitan-High uniform. Mireille looks up to Kirika as she stiffens. “That is Ran-senpai.” Kirika explains.

“The karateka you have a crush on?” Mireille asks. Kirika nods. “The offer says we have to be on-site in max 12 hours, and it’s in our backyard? Do you think it’s a trap?” Kirika shakes her head. “She was hiding a mayor injury today” she says slowly. “She trained the middle-schoolers, and when one of them  got a hit in, she nearly blacked out. And he got the hit in, because someone walked into the stands and that distracted her.” Mireille waits. As Kirika likes training with that girl because she doesn’t have to hold back much, this sounds like this Ran Mouri is really in danger. “Do we have more information already?”

"Not really. Only that she is in Tokyo, and we are offered 2 Million Dollar to keep her safe for two weeks. A third in advance.” Kirika whistles. “Anything on the customer?” Mireille shakes her head.  Her fingers tap rapidly as she looks through several darknet sites where their kinds of jobs are dealt with. “There seems to be several large contracts out for Tokyo. That is unusual.”

  
Kirika moves to the cupboard. “Let us take this job. Give them a good time frame for our arrival.” She checks her Beretta and sorts through her rounds. Then she dons the additional knifes and takes out her emergency pack.

“Take the ears piece, I’ll see what I can find out and take over in 6 hours.” Mireille says. She does some research on flight times and then accepts the offer, stating they’ll be on site in 12 hours.  Then she turns around and checks Kirika’s gear. As she nods Kirika gives her a high-five and leaves. Mireille puts in her ear-buds, “Take care” she says as always. “Will do” Kirika answers.

  
45 minutes later she hears Kirika: “In position. She’s home and I’m covering the sniper spots.”   
      “OK, brief me in.”  
“Bullshit setup. 3-floor building with really large windows. When the curtains are open, you see everything.  A 4-floor building directly opposite with a flat roof, ideal for sniping. Other positions need someone who can snipe over more than 200 meters.” Kirika scans the streets. Several people are moving into the Café on the ground floor. A waiter with reddish-blonde hair  greets them as if they are regulars.

  
   “Unlikely. Judging from the money stream, the people hiring for Tokyo usually take contracts, internationally, and not offer them. So something must have happened to their personnel. As far as I can tell, the contracts are mostly taken by small-fry. Looks like the  larger groups are waiting if the big player is taken out.  Some Yazuka group still seems to be negotiating. Looks to me like there are contracts on several people. Any idea on what’s happening? ”

  
“There are strange rumors out about Ran-senpai’s rumored boyfriend. “ Kirika says. “He is supposed to be a good detective, called the Hensai Homes, and he’s been missing for about two years. On a case, some people say.”  


	2. Baiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teitan High is not a safe place. At least for Ran.

Mireille is sitting on the rooftop of Teitan High where she overlooks the sniper spots for Ran’s classroom. _There is an astonishing number of police officers patrolling the area_ , she thinks sarcastically. Their unknown customer has provided information on upcoming assassinations at irregular intervals. All in all, Kirika and she have taken out four of them in various locations.

The windows are open and she can hear the students talking during their break. “Sonoko, do you know why Ran practically ignores Shinichi?” A nonchalant female voice. Mireille listens in. The answer seems to be a huff. “Yes, and she’s off somewhere with Sera-san during lunch breaks.” A sneering male voice. “Sera-san is … strange.” The voice continues. “It’s not like you’d ever have a chance with any of them, so shut your jealous face” scoffs a third female voice. “Keep it down, they’ll hear you!” The first voice again.

Mireille grins. Sera-san is Kirikia’s second crush object, another accomplished martial artist, this one with a certain boyish appeal. Also a high-school detective like Shinichi Kudo. Kirika found their hideout in a small attic room and bugged it thoroughly four days ago. Much to Kirika’s disgust, they seem to be flirting. Though it is highly improbable, in Mireille’s opinion, that the waiting-forever straight Ran Mouri should develop so severe a crush on a female detective that they hide out in the attic every lunch break the moment there’s a contract out on her. She has been surrounded by beautiful women for years, even Sera has been around for more than a year by now. Mireille is still unsure if Sera is a danger or a bodyguard.

Mireille’s lunch break catnap is broken by a text-staccato from Kirika

K: The idiots are making out.

K: Or not?

K: Assassin

K: I left him alive, maybe he’ll talk to the police.

K: Your cover OK?

 

* * *

 

 

Ran giggles as Masumi pulls her into ‘their’ attic room. “Captain Marvel is ever so attractive” she enthuses. As soon as the door closes, Masumi lets go of her hand and huffs offendedly. She examines the room while Ran stands with her back to a wall. When Masumi nods, Ran sits down on the stack of worn-out tatami mats at the back and stretches her legs. “Could you work your marvel hands on my calf? It cramps a lot lately.” Her voice is carefully neutral. Masumi murmurs agreement, grabs a tube of ointment from her bag and starts massaging Ran’s calf while her eyes keep scanning the room. “We must go and see the movie, Masumi-chan!” Ran continues as she stretches. Though the bruises in her ribs and tight have begun to change to yellow, her legs still cramp occasionally. She sees Masumi stiffen and point to a dark spot on the wall behind the mats (where there have stored a few cushions). Masumi makes the finger sign they agreed upon for bugs. “Really?” she says in a disinterested voice. “I don’t really like those Superwomen-must-save-the world films.”

“Ooohh” Ran pouts. Her expression looks so much like Sonoko’s that Masumi has trouble to keep a straight face. “Maybe I could convince you otherwise?” Ran continues in an uncharacteristically playful tone of voice, accompanied by an audible kissing sound. Masumi laughs, keeping her voice deeper than usual. Then she throws a kiss and trails her finger up the inside of Ran’s leg while looking at the door. Ran giggles, breaths deeply. “No, Masumi, you shouldn’t” she says in a breathless voice while she bends to bring her mouth next to Masumi’s ear. “Camera?” she breaths. Masumi turns her head to look at her and raises both eyebrows in response. Ran giggles inanely. Masumi rolls her eyes. “I thought you wanted to convince me.” Masumi says, keeping her voice in the deep register. She is calculating the odds furiously. Since the second dead assassin near their ways to school, Miss Jodie and Sato-san are in the building during school hours. At least one of them should be near. “Are you baiting me?” Ran closes her eyelids for am moment. Then she giggles breathlessly. “No, don’t, you know we shouldn’t ...” she continues like a damsel in distress. “But you want this” Masumi answers in her best villain voice while her hand disappears under Ran’s skirt. Ran moans, her eyes on the door. They continue like this for several minutes, Ran's voice rising in hight with each iteration.

Something hard hitting the door interrupts them at last. In a flash, they are at the door. The staccato of running feet coming towards them is the only sound. Then Sato-san starts to curse in disbelieving tones. “We have a prisoner,” she says after a pause. As Masumi opens the door, Sato is speaking in her headset, her gun trained on a bound figure. Masumi and Ran exchange disbelieving looks. The assassin is effectively immobilized with his hands bound to his ancles, a knife inserted deeply into this mouth and kept from dropping further by his furiously clenched teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be at irregular intervals. There will be at least 2 other chapters.


End file.
